


Smile For the Cameras, Darling

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DONT DO ANY OF THIS IN REAL LIFE, M/M, Porn With Plot, answer: possibly, will i ever write a fic where they dont do it in the butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Influential businessman Akashi and famous basketball player Aomine, and the media go crazy whenever they're seen together in public. Based off AU on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kagabutt on tumblr, who came up with the idea. 
> 
> We all know I'm a slut for this ship so I had to write this.
> 
> Edit: I realised I fucked up with tense a bit as well as some spelling errors so I went and fixed what I found.

“Smile for the cameras, darling.”

 

Aomine grits his teeth. “You’re loving this.”

 

Akashi smiles charmingly. “The media loves us.”

  


“Why? Our careers have nothing in common. There is literally no reason for us to be friends,” Aomine says.

 

“That is irrelevant. We’re famous personalities.” He leans up on his toes, his lips brushing against Aomine’s ear, and the taller man shivers involuntarily. He hears the squeals and gasps of women in the background. “And: we look damn good together.”

 

“Yeah. And what’s this bullshit about you sponsoring my team?” Aomine says, gently pushing Akashi away from him.

 

The businessman smiles coyly. “You’re opposed to me doing so?”

 

“Well, no, but-”

 

“My, my. Daiki, didn’t your parents teach you to graciously accept gifts?”

 

Aomine stares at him, unimpressed. “Do what you want. I don’t care.”

 

Akashi strokes his fingers down Aomine’s tie. “Now that’s just not true, my dear.”

 

As much as Aomine hates to admit it, but he’s just hopelessly attracted to this red haired devil. Especially when he does seductive shit like that. So far their relationship has been just in the public eye. They’ve yet to meet up privately, but Aomine knows it’s inevitable. Akashi _always_ gets what he wants. And he wants Aomine.

 

“So what’s your plan with me?” he asks.

 

Akashi laughs softly, still twirling Aomine’s tie in his delicate fingers. “To seduce you, of course.”

 

“Yeah, and how are you going to do that?”

 

“First of all, join me for dinner.”

 

“Is that an order, Akashi-sama?”

 

“No, merely a request. But you’ll say yes.”

 

Aomine raises an eyebrow. “Oh really? You’re confident about that?”

 

“I am. You want me just as I want you. Haven’t you figured that out yet?” Akashi says, smiling and closing his eyes. He rests the flat of his palm across Aomine’s chest. More squeals erupt in the background.

 

Aomine gulps, surreptitiously glancing around the room. All eyes are on them. There’s cameras trained on them at the other side of the room. “I hate you,” he mutters.

 

Akashi chuckles. “Yes. It makes it more fun, doesn’t it? Enjoy the party, Daiki. You’ll hear from me.”

 

Aomine stares after him as he walks away. Everything about Akashi _screams_ confidence. It’s annoying. And fucking hot. Yeah, Aomine is totally ruined.

 

Two days later, he’s sitting on the couch in his apartment, his feet propped up on the coffee table as he sips from a can of beer. His mobile rings, disturbing the calm, and he just _knows_ who it is.

 

“Yeah?” he says when he presses answer.

 

“Hello Daiki. How are you today?” Akashi’s smooth voice says.

 

“Good. Just chilling. What are you doing?”

 

“Asking you on a date if you’ll let me.”

  


“I might consider it.”

 

“I’m charmed. So, Daiki. Will you have dinner with me?”

 

Aomine takes a deep breath. “Sure. Why the hell not?”

 

“Perfect, I’ll see you up at eight.”

 

“Wait, tonight!?”

 

The call goes dead. Aomine swears. He glances at the time on his phone, and he sees that it’s already seven. Fuck, that’s hardly much notice. Damn, he’d been looking forward to relaxing too. Not that he’s really against dinner with Akashi. Akashi’s going to pay of course, and the food will be amazing no matter where he gets dragged to. But still. Akashi is a bastard for springing this on him.

 

He has the time to shower and pick out something decent to wear, and he drops onto the couch to wait the last ten minutes. His doorbell rings at exactly eight o’clock, and with a sigh Aomine drags himself over to answer.

 

Akashi looks stunning, his rose red hair slightly messy, but of course he styled it like that on purpose. He’s in a black suit with a silver tie. He produces a single red rose from behind his back.

 

“You got me a flower?” Aomine grunts, though he takes it.

 

“Red is the colour of love. And lust,” Akashi adds with a smile as he steps past into Aomine’s apartment.

 

The basketball player is sweating a little already, just from Akashi’s mere presence. He has that effect on people. He follows Akashi into the room.

 

“You have a nice place. It reminds me of you,” the redhead says.

 

“Thanks. But I bet it pales in comparison to your mansion.”

 

“Of course. But such a large property is lonely.” Akashi spins around on his heel and flashes Aomine a smile. “I’d like to spend more time at your home.”

 

“Yeah, come over whenever you want.”

 

Akashi narrows his eyes, a wide smile still across his face. “Perfect. I’ll take you up on that.”

 

“So we going?”

 

“No. We’re staying in.”

 

Aomine stares blankly at him for a few moments. “Wait what?”

 

“We’re ordering food tonight,” Akashi says.

 

“My hearing must be off. Because it sounds like the great Akashi-sama, owner of pretty much every company in Japan, is telling me he wants to eat shitty takeout in my apartment,” Aomine says.

 

Akashi laughs. “That is correct.”

 

“Well colour me impressed. You aren’t a total stuck up bastard.”

 

Akashi steps closer to him, resting his palms on Aomine’s front. “You have much to learn about me, darling.”

 

Aomine shivers. “I-I’ll get you a drink, be right back.”

 

He all but runs to the kitchen. He sets down the rose and leans against the counter, sighing deeply. “What the fuck am I doing?” he murmurs. He pushes off the bench and goes to the fridge, getting out a couple more cans of beer. It’s relatively cheap, but it’s Aomine’s favourite. He hopes Akashi likes it… he doesn’t seem the type to drink beer, especially from a can. He heads back out with the drinks to find Akashi settled on his couch. His legs are pulled up and folded beneath him.

 

“That’s rude to put your feet up in someone else’s home, you know.”

 

Akashi smiles as he’s handed a can. “Thank you. And I didn’t think you’d mind about the feet.”

 

“Well yeah, but still.” Aomine sinks down beside him and opens his can, taking a deep swig. “So what are we ordering?”

 

“I’ll leave that to you. I’m sure you’re far more familiar with this than I. But I will be paying, of course.”

 

Aomine nods, not even going to attempt to insist against Akashi. Not that he would anyway. Free food is always good. He’s not poor by any standards, but if Akashi wants to pay for it, he’s not gonna stop him.

 

Aomine grabs his phone and opens the takeout site. He punches in his order then tosses his phone to Akashi. He catches it gracefully.

 

“Put in what you want,” Aomine says.

 

“Okay.” Akashi fiddles with his phone for a few minutes, then he hands it back in its locked state. “Ordered and paid for,” he says.

 

“This is insane,” Aomine mutters.

 

Akashi leans closer to him, his face dangerously close to Aomine’s. “I’m insane.”

 

“I’ve noticed.”

 

Akashi hums and sits back. “Would you like to do something, or would you like to just enjoy each other’s company?”

 

“Whatever,” Aomine shrugs, nervously watching Akashi from the corner of his eye.

 

“Daiki, don’t be so indecisive. It’s not becoming.”

 

Aomine scoffs. “You’re years younger than me. Have some respect for your elders.”

 

“I have the utmost respect for you.” Akashi climbs into his lap, straddling his hips, and Aomine’s eyes fly wide open. Akashi smirks. “More than you realise.”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Aomine rests his hands on Akashi’s hips, and his fingertips gently rub underneath his suit jacket at the hem of his pants. He desperately wants to untuck his shirt and feel his skin, but that’s a dangerous route to take.

 

Akashi strokes his cheek briefly, then he leans in and kisses him. He’s a little forceful, slipping his tongue into Aomine’s mouth and roughly exploring. He tastes sweet somehow. Maybe it’s Aomine’s imagination. He’s definitely imagined this moment a lot. It’s bothered him on a lot of nights. Akashi kisses just as good as he’d hoped.

 

He groans loudly when small hips grind down on his own, and he grips Akashi’s backside tightly. He can feel the shape of Akashi’s ass through his pants, soft and round, pliant in his hands. He tugs Akashi closer to his body, and the redhead’s ass rubs against his half hard dick. It sends a wave of pleasure through him, and he moans again. Akashi smiles at him smugly, rolling his hips and causing the same reaction. Aomine decides he has too much control, as always, so he throws Akashi down onto his back, climbing over him. Akashi smiles up at him, looking completely compliant and submissive. It’s the hottest thing Aomine’s ever seen. He half expected Akashi to put up a fight for dominance, but he seems happy to let Aomine do what he wishes.

 

Aomine strips Akashi of his jacket and tie, unbuttoning his dress shirt to reveal the milky skin of his chest. His skin is flawless and looks so delectable that Aomine can’t resist licking along his body and stopping at a nipple, sucking on it lightly. Akashi gasps and squirms underneath him, his hands gripping at Aomine’s short hair and tugging hard enough to hurt. It’s a satisfying pain though, and Aomine licks and bites at the bud in his mouth, reducing Akashi to whimpers and whines. He sits back to take off his own shirt, dropping it beside the couch, and Akashi reaches up to feel the hard bumps of his abs. Akashi is fit, but he doesn’t have such defined muscles, being more on the thin side, and he seems completely mesmerized by Aomine’s body.

 

“Like what you see?” Aomine grins.

 

“Yes, I do,” Akashi says with a devilish smile. Aomine kisses him hard, pushing his tongue into Akashi’s mouth.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Aomine asks after a minute of kissing.

 

Akashi stares at him for a moment, then his lips curl up. “If you want. Go ahead.”

 

Aomine nearly dies. Akashi is so fucking hot, and here he is, completely willing. This may be the best night of Aomine’s life.

 

“Wait here a sec,” he says. He leaps up and hurries to his bedroom, quickly grabbing the bottle of lube he keeps stashed in his bedside table. He returns to Akashi, finding him still stretched out languidly on the couch. There’s an obvious tent in his pants, and it has Aomine salivating.

 

“Excellent,” Akashi says, taking the bottle off him when Aomine climbs back over him. He slides his pants and underwear down, opening his legs as much as he can given the space they have. He opens the bottle of lube, and squeezes some of the liquid onto his fingers.

 

Aomine just watches in surprise as Akashi puts his hand between his legs and presses a finger into himself. Akashi moans, sliding his finger in and out a few times. Aomine has never been more turned on in his entire life. But he wants to join in. He takes the bottle off Akashi and pours some onto his own hand, then strokes a wet finger around the rim of muscles between Akashi’s legs, feeling where his small finger is pressed inside, and then he presses his own long finger in. Akashi moans loudly, arching his hips up a little.

 

“Do you know how this works?” Akashi asks him breathlessly.

 

“Yeah, I’m not an idiot,” Aomine says with narrowed eyes. He curls his finger and Akashi’s eyes widen and his lips fall open in a silent scream. Aomine smirks. “See? I’m good at this.”

 

“You-You are,” Akashi breathes. “Do that again.”

 

“Gladly,” Aomine murmurs. He curls his finger and strokes again, making Akashi cry out desperately.

 

He continues to attack the spot until Akashi is moaning and practically sobbing, begging him to fuck him. Aomine grins and slides his finger out, and Akashi does as well, just laying there with his legs open and panting gently. Aomine slicks up his now rock hard cock, and he presses the tip against Akashi’s stretched hole. Akashi moans and grinds his hips down, pressing Aomine’s dick inside himself a little. Aomine groans and then pushes into him fully, going slow because he doesn’t want to hurt Akashi, at least not too much. It’d be nice to take him down a notch.

 

“ _God_ ,” Akashi moans weakly, his eyes closed and his mouth open to breathe.

 

“Feels okay?” Aomine asks.

 

“ _Yes_ , god,” Akashi says. He keeps squeezing around Aomine lightly, his thighs trembling with the effort to try to relax.

 

Aomine strokes his face gently, then he starts to move. With each long, deep thrust, Akashi moans loudly, and he rolls his hips along with Aomine to take him deeper. He feels amazing, hot and tight and wet. With each squeeze around his cock, Aomine feels a little more wrecked. He gradually speeds up his moments until he’s fucking Akashi hard into his couch, and the redheaded businessman is crying and screaming his name. It’s quite flattering actually.

 

“Ahh- god, please Daiki, please touch me,” Akashi begs, his voice strained and high.

 

Aomine gladly complies, wrapping his hand around Akashi’s leaking cock and jerking him off quickly. Precum is dripping onto his stomach, and Aomine rubs the beads of white at the tip down on his cock to lubricate it. Akashi whimpers pitifully, his hips rolling up to meet Aomine’s hard thrusts. He screams Aomine’s name again when he comes a minute later, his body tensing and he squeezes hard around Aomine, making the taller man groan. He fucks Akashi through his orgasm, and the redhead goes limp on him, though he still rolls his hips slightly, wincing at the overstimulation. Aomine comes soon after him, croaking out Akashi’s name as he fills him up. He takes a moment to catch his breath, just panting against Akashi’s ear for a few seconds before he pulls out and sits back between Akashi’s legs. The smaller man’s thighs are shaking, and he’s still breathing hard, but he smiles up lazily.

 

“That was incredible,” Aomine breathes, rubbing Akashi’s thigh lightly.

 

“It was,” Akashi agrees. He closes his eyes and sighs happily.

 

The doorbell rings all of a sudden, and Aomine jumps. He totally forgot about the food. He quickly throws on his clothes and hurries over to answer, glad that the couch isn’t visible from the front door, as Akashi is still lying there naked. He takes the food from the delivery boy and thanks him, then heads back inside to sit next to Akashi.

 

“Here,” he says, handing him his order.

 

“Thank you, Daiki. I’m ravenous after that,” Akashi says with a small smile.

 

“Same,” Aomine nods. They eat silently for a while, and then when they’re finished, Aomine leans back, totally and utterly satisfied.

 

“May I borrow your shower?” Akashi asks. “I’m still dripping. I've made a mess on your sofa.”

 

Aomine blushes deeply. He forgot about that too. “Shit, yeah, sorry.”

 

Akashi strokes Aomine’s arm. “Do you want to join me?”

 

Aomine just stares at him for a moment. “Fuck yes I do.”

 

The following week there’s another event they’re both attending. It’s some charity thing of Akashi’s, and he’s invited Aomine along as his plus one. Everyone screams when they’re spotted side by side, and later Akashi is interviewed, and he’s dragged Aomine with him, keeping him close to his side like some sort of trophy.

 

“So, Akashi-san, there’s rumours the two of you are dating,” the interviewer says with a wide smile. “Can you confirm that?”

 

Aomine stiffens, and he glances sideway at Akashi to see him smiling. Oh shit.

 

“Why yes, we are in fact dating.” The businessman slides his hand into Aomine’s and laces their fingers, then he tugs him down with his other hand and kisses him gently.

 

There’s screams from the crowd, and the reporter giggles. Aomine is blushing furiously when Akashi pulls back from him, and he just stares at the ground for the rest of the interview. They’re hardly left alone for the rest of the event, everyone coming up to talk to them about their relationship and asking them _very_ personal questions that have Aomine seething. Akashi answers half and brushes the more personal ones off, all the while squeezing Aomine’s hand with his own. When they eventually head home to Aomine’s apartment that evening, Aomine is utterly exhausted. He collapses face first onto his bed, and he feels a slight dip in the mattress and then Akashi is draping himself over Aomine.

 

“You did exceptionally well today, my dear,” he says softly, running his fingers through Aomine’s hair.

 

“I hate public events,” Aomine groans. “You’re exhausting to love.”

 

Akashi is silent. “You love me?” he asks a moment later.

  


Aomine freezes. “Fuck, I mean, I, uh-”

 

Akashi flips him over and climbs onto him, leaning down and kissing him hard. “I love you too,” he says.

 

“Really?” Aomine asks weakly.

 

Akashi smiles and nods. He strips them of both of their clothes, and when he sinks down onto Aomine’s cock, the older man gripping his hips tight enough to bruise, Aomine thinks how fucking glad he is Akashi came into his life. He guesses he can maybe put up with the constant public attention for him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could have done better things with this AU, I really just took this as an excuse to write more porn. 
> 
> Pls let me know if you enjoyed. I appreciate that comment thing.
> 
> USE A CONDOM BTW, KIDS


End file.
